


Good to You

by quirklessbunny



Series: Rockstar AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/quirklessbunny
Summary: no beta we die like men





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/gifts).



> no beta we die like men

Soft guitar notes float through the air as Lovino walks through the house, searching out the source of the music. He doesn't want to call out to Antonio, lest he interrupt him and make him lose the song like last time. The music is unfamiliar to him, so he's sure it's a new one, or at least one Antonio's never played him before. Finally, he pauses outside of the library, smiling softly. Lovino slowly pushes the door open, and looks across to the bench near the window. Antonio looks beautiful bathed in the golden light of the sunset. His words are soft, too soft for Lovino to hear from where he is, but he imagines from the look in his eyes that Antonio is writing a love song. 

He slowly crosses the room, taking a seat in a chair nearby to just listen to Antonio as he works through the chords. A few faulted notes ding the way the music sounds, but neither of them seem to care. His finger placement is adjusted, then the song continues like it had before. A few key words stick out to Lovino, but he struggles to translate them so that he might get a better understanding of it's meaning. All too soon, Lovino finds the song is ending and Antonio is writing it all down. He still doesn't seem to notice Lovino sitting beside him as he corrects the guitar in his lap and starts to play the song over again, eyes cast down at the flower garden below. Lovino smiles, closing his eyes to enjoy it. 

"The tomatoes will be ripe soon, darling," Antonio says softly, a serene smile on his face. He always feels at peace with Lovino by his side. 

"I look forward to the dinners you'll make with them," Lovino replies, laughing quietly. "The song is beautiful. Are you planning to play it at concert?" He hears Antonio's hands falter on the strings, and finally opens his eyes to look at him.

Antonio shakes his head. "No. I'm writing this song for a more private situation." He sets his guitar to the side and stands up finally, leaning down to kiss Lovino gently on the lips. "I'm off to make dinner. Such is the life of a rockstar," he says dramatically before starting towards the door. 

Lovino snorts softly and stands up to follow him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll make dinner. You're such a nerd." Lovino brushes by him and heads to the kitchen, donning his favourite apron before pulling down ingredients. Antonio remembers, as he stands in the doorway watching him cook, just what inspired him to write that song in the first place. He heads back to the library, wanting to use this emotion before it disappears on him like its done so many times in the past. 

Antonio is writing furiously when Lovino comes to get him for dinner, so he just quietly reminds him to come get something to eat, then heads back to the kitchen to plate the food for both of them. Several long minutes pass before Antonio finally joins him at the table with a brilliant smile. “Thanks for making dinner, mi amor. It’s amazing,” he says after a few bites, then leans forward to kiss Lovino. Lovino snorts and pushes him off. 

“Dork, you just leaned into your plate. You have sauce all over your shirt.” Lovino grabs a napkin and pats at it. “Honestly, you’re so much dorkier than I thought you were. I revered you as this like, super cool guy, and here you are. You get pasta sauce all over yourself to kiss me.” 

Antonio flushes brightly in embarrassment and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, but smiles happily still. “Haha, yeah. I was just so caught up in your beauty, I could not help myself.” Antonio feels proud of himself when he sees the little blush that comes across Lovino’s cheeks. 

Lovino rolls his eyes. “Dumbass. You’re not as smooth as you think you are.” He can’t help but smile when he sees Antonio’s proud look. “I love you,” he whispers, taking Antonio’s hand in his own. “I’m so happy that I went to that concert. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. Fuck, that was too sappy. Do you know what you’re doing to me?” 

 

Antonio chuckles, pulling Lovino’s hand to his lips to leave a gentle kiss on his knuckles. “I don’t think you have room to talk. All the music I’m putting out right now are love songs. The press is picking up on that, babe. Eventually they’re going to find out, but I’ll do my best to hold them back until you’re ready.” 

Lovino nods, and gives him a little smile. “Thank you, Tonio. That means a lot to me. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Lovi.”


End file.
